Christmas Time In Auradon
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot Series based on Christmas tine in Auradon. All prompts and pairing welcome.
1. Trimming The Tree

**So this may be a little early for some people but since I have put my Christmas decorations and tree up today I was feeling Chrismassy and decided to write and upload this. If there is enough interest I may turn this into a series of Christmas one shots over the next month. So the OC named Bree belongs to me. However the OC named Malice belongs to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, the OC named Amy belongs to PinkSakura271 and the OC named Becky belongs to Kennedy11035. Thank you to all three of you for allowing me to use your amazing OC's. Hope you guys like this x**

* * *

It was nearing the end of November in Auradon and by the request of Belle Mal, Amy and Malice were at Castle Beast. Currently they were sat in the family room of the castle wondering what all the boxes in the room were for. "So why do you think we were asked to come here?" Malice asked his sisters, who simply shrugged in response.

"No idea." Mal stated with a confused look on her face.

They didn't have to wait much longer as at that moment Belle walked in carrying Becky with Ben, Bree and Adam walking in behind them. "Hello you three." Belle greeted them as she placed Becky on the floor, the young girl instantly running to Mal for a hug. "I guess your probably wondering why I asked you here, right?" Seeing the triplets start nodding she smiled at them as Ben went and sat next to Mal and Bree sat on Malice's lap. "Well we have a family tradition of trimming our Christmas tree together, and this year we wanted to include you three." She explained.

All three teens looked excited by the prospect of decorating their first Christmas tree. "Really!?" Mal and Amy excitedly exclaimed.

"Of course. So lets get started." Adam said walking towards one of the longer boxes.

It wasn't long before they all had the tree up with the lights and tinsel around it and after sliding the box of decorations over to the teens the two adults moved to sit on the couch, their youngest following them. "Aren't you helping, mom?" Bree asked when she noticed her parents and youngest sister had moved away. Her question had caused Ben, Mal, Malice and Amy to turn around and face them as well.

"No, you kids put the ornaments on the tree." The brunette mother stated with a smile.

The twins were shocked by this. They had never been allowed to decorate the tree themselves before. "But mom, what about the ornaments you refuse to let anyone else put on the tree?" The teen King asked his mother.

"You guys do it. Just let Mal, Malice and Amy put some of them on as well guys." Belle stated, shocking both Ben and Bree.

As the twins turned back around they started hanging the decorations on the tree with Mal, Malice and Amy, while unknown to all of them Belle was taking photo's. They were all having fun with trimming the tree, but when Malice spoke he gained everyone's attention. "What's this one supposed to mean?" He asked, holding up a personalized decoration. The decoration he was holding up was shaped like a fist, with the year '2014' engraved across it.

Clearing her throat Bree said, "That's mine." At the confused expressions she got from the triplets and the amused expression she got from her brother she decided to explain. "Three years ago, I became a black belt in karate. Mom and dad get us a personalized tree ornament every year that represents the most important thing that happened in our year, that was the one they got me when I was thirteen." She explained with a small smile.

"Jeez, remind me never to get you mad at me Sunshine." Amy joked, nudging the princess with her shoulder.

Laughing Bree wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders. "Oh please, Kitten. Like I could ever get mad at you or kick your ass." She said causing Amy to laugh as well. "Besides if I even thought of it I'm sure Mal would kick my ass." The brunette said.

"Gladly." Mal stated, moving towards Bree and Amy before pulling them into a hug. "But we should spar sometime." The purplette suggested. The princess nodded to the half fairy in agreement.

"That's something I would like to see." Malice said sarcastically. This earned him a confused look from both Ben and Bree. "Me and Mal were and still are unbeaten in fights on the Isle. I'm sorry, my beauty, but there's no way you can beat Mal." The blonde/purple haired teen explained to his girlfriend.

Bree couldn't help but scoff slightly at the teen. "We'll see." Was all she said before Mal went back over to Ben and they started hanging the rest of the decorations. With some stories behind the personalized one being told to the three VK's. With five of them it didn't take long before the tree was fully decorated and they took a step backwards.

"That looks beautiful kids." Belle said to the five teens. "Can I get a picture of Ben and Mal in front of there please?" The brunette asked. Immediately Ben and Mal stood next to each other, staring lovingly at each other, while Malice, Bree and Amy walked over to the royals. The brunette snapped a lovely photo of the two sharing a smile with her husband. "Bree and Malice now please." The former Queen of Auradon said and Ben and Mal moved out of the way. Malice stood in front of the tree and pulled Bree towards him so her back was against his front.

After the brunette had taken the photo she then took one of her twins, the twins with Becky, then the triplets then one of all of them together. "So we have one last thing for you all." Adam said to the group as they all sat on the couch and chair in the family room. "Becky, this one is yours." He said handing the young girl a small box. With an excited smile the three year old opened the box and pulled out a tree ornament shaped like a book, since she had started pre-school this year. With Ben's help the young princess hung her decoration on the tree.

Mal, Malice and Amy were each handed a box next. Mal opened her first and pulled out a cookie shaped ornament with a purple heart in the centre of it. Earning smiles and laughs from the teens as she stood and hung it from on the tree. Amy was the next to open her box and pull out her ornament. She couldn't help but smile at the pink cat shaped tree ornament she held in her hand. Even Mal and Malice smiled because their younger sister was smiling. Following Mal's example Amy hung her ornament on the tree and as she took her seat again Malice opened his box. The tree ornament he pulled out was a green dragon shaped ornament and he loved it. He then did the same as his siblings and hung it on the tree.

Ben and Bree were the next ones to be handed their boxes and Bree opened hers first. She pulled out a blue heart with a green dragon in the centre and smiled before kissing Malice and hanging it on the tree, next to Malice's decoration. Ben then opened his and pulled out an ornament that was almost an exact replica of his crown, only this one had a purple design around the edge. He pressed a kiss to the top of Mal's head before hanging his decoration next to Mal's.

"Ben, Bree, you tree's and decorations are in your rooms already." Adam stated, wrapping an arm around his smiling wife. "Mal, Malice, Amy, in your rooms upstairs you will find a small Christmas tree and some decorations we bought especially for you." The former King explained, loving the way the teens were smiling. It was nice for him to see them excited for the holiday. "Amy your tree decorations are pink and black. They are cat and book themed." He told the pinkette.

"Oh my pink! Thank you!" Amy exclaimed rushing to hug them. She had always loved the Christmas holiday but it had never been celebrated on the Isle so this was basically her first Christmas, and so far she was absolutely loving it.

"Mal, your decorations are purple and blue." Belle stated. "We noticed since you started dating Ben you have worn more blue so we bought some decorations in blue for you. They are book magic and artistic themed." The brunette explained, smiling at the purplette.

"Malice, yours are purple and green." Adam told the eldest triplet. "They are magic and music themed." Seeing the surprise on the teens face Adam thought he should explain. "Me and Belle noticed that whenever you think no one is listening you will start singing and humming to yourself. We quickly figured out that you have a secret love of music."

"Thank you." Malice responded.

Nodding to Malice Adam turned to look at all of the teens. "We're going to help Becky with her tree. Dinner will be ready soon, please try not to be late." He said and with that they all went their separate ways to decorate their own personal trees. Mal, Malice and Amy couldn't help but wonder what other beautiful things they would discover and see during this holiday. For the first time they were actually looking forward to a holiday instead of just wishing they could celebrate it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this guys. Question... should I turn this into a collection of Christmas themed one shots? If you think I should feel free to send me requests both for one shots and pairings. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	2. Fairy Twins Double Date

**Hope you like this guys. It's been stuck in my head for a while x**

* * *

Mal and Amy were sat in their dorm room, each doing their own thing. Mal was sketching in her new pad Ben had gotten her while Amy was sat writing some of a novel she was working on. Both girls were content to pass the time by being near each other but not actually interacting. This was how they spent most of their afternoons. It was almost Christmas and now they were on Christmas break the two had hoped to spend time with their boyfriends but they hadn't seen either boy all day. Sure the girls had text them but it wasn't the same. They sisters were missing their boyfriends.

The two girls jumped when a loud knocking started at their door. The two looked at each other cautiously before Mal slid off her bed and slowly walked towards the door, Amy just behind her. They both knew Evie, Jay and Carlos would just walk in and everyone else headed home that morning. They should have gone with Ben that morning but the five VK's were nervous about spending their first Christmas at Castle Beast with the royal family so they had lied and said they still needed to pack. Ben had quickly agreed to send a car for them later in the day and left them to finish packing so they didn't know who else would be knocking at their door.

Cautiously Mal opened the door and was surprised when she found a very bored looking courier holding two large bouquet of roses. After a few minutes he realized Mal and Amy had actually answered the door. He quickly cleared his throat and attempted to look professional. "Lady Mal and Miss Amy?" He asked. The two teens immediately shared a knowing look with each other.

"Yes." Amy said. Mal was then handed the bouquet of purple roses and Amy was handed a bouquet of pink and red roses before the courier turned and walked away.

Smelling the roses Mal turned and walked back into the room while Amy closed their dorm room door and smelled her own roses. The pink haired teen couldn't help but smile at the bouquet in her hands. She watched as her sister placed the roses on the bedside cabinet next to her bed but as the bouquet was turned she noticed a small white envelope inside the flowers.

Placing her own bouquet on her bedside cabinet Amy walked forward and plucked the envelope from the flowers, quickly opening it to pull out a small card. She grinned as she read it. "What's it say, Cherry Blossom?" Mal asked her twin sister. The pinkette didn't respond she simply handed the card to the purple haired teen.

 _Mal & Amy,_

 _We hope you like the flowers._

 _Please get ready for 3pm. Me and Henry are coming to pick you up._

 _All our love,_

 _Ben & Henry xxx_

A little over half an hour the two girls were ready. Since they had no idea where the boys were taking them Mal settled on a pair of jeans with a purple and blue jumper. Whereas Amy chose a dark pink jumper with light blue jeans that while she wasn't looking Mal charmed so it would keep the girl warm.

It was a good job ther had gotten ready early as at 2:50 there was a knock on the door. Amy went to answer this time and was met with the sight of Ben and Henry in casual but warm clothes. "You look beautiful, Amy." Henry said, causing the pinkette to blush slightly as a smiling Mal came up behind her.

"You look gorgeous." Ben told his girlfriend.

Mal leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips before responding. "Thanks. You look handsome." She told him as he took her hand in his. They waited until Henry and Amy were ready before Ben lead the group through the school and out to the courtyard. "Ben? Where are we going?" Mal asked.

Ben, Henry and Amy chuckled. They knew Mal wouldn't last long before asking. Mal hated surprises. "So impatient." He joked earning him a mock glare and a light slap on the arm from his purple haired beauty. Ben laughed it off knowing she didn't mean it before he pointed to what was in front of them. Both girls gasped at the sight in a horse drawn, open top carriage waiting in the snow.

"It's beautiful." Amy stated, Mal simply nodded along. Neither girl knew what else to say so they walked the rest of the way forward and allowed the boys to help them into the carriage.

Ben and Mal sat directly behind the driver with their backs to him and Henry and Amy sat opposite them. Ben drapped a blanket around his and Mal's legs and Henry followed suit with him and Amy. Once the young king noticed everyone was settled he turned slightly and gave the driver to gentle taps on the shoulder. The girls realised Ben must have told him what it would mean as the carriage immediately started moving.

For a while the girls simply sat cuddled into their boyfriends sides, content on just being with their other halves. But soon Mal shivered slightly catching Ben's attention immediately. "You cold?" He asked. He knew they had coped in the cold on the Isle, Mal had told him as much, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being cold now.

"A little." She admitted shyly. It brought a smile to Amy's face. The pinkette loved that her sister was more open and honest here. After the coronation she had helped Mal to realize she didn't need to hide things anymore. She could admit how she was feeling to people other then Amy.

"Hot chocolate?" Ben questioned picking up a flask from near his feet along with four cups. Mal nodded to Ben and he began to fill a cup with hot chocolate for her.

"Are you cold, Sweetheart?" Henry asked his girlfriend. Usually she got cold very easily but hadn't shown any signs of being cold yet.

Amy thought for a moment before answering Henry's question. "Actually no. I haven't been cold since I got changed." She told the trio. As Mal took the cup from Ben who started filling one for Amy just in case, the purple haired girl began to smirk. She had hoped she had hidden her smirk behind her cup but unfortunately for her Amy noticed. "Leader Girl? What did you do?" She asked her twin sister.

"What do you mean, Cherry Blossom? I didn't do anything." Mal told her sister, trying to act innocent. Amy raised her eyebrow at the purplette while the boys had their disbelief clear across their faces. "Okay fine. I cast a warming charm on your clothes when you weren't looking so you wouldn't get cold. I know how much you hate cold, wet weather." Mal admitted.

Amy was about to thank the girl when snow started gently falling around them. Mal suddenly recognized the irony and how cliché the situation was. In a horse drawn carriage with snow falling around them. "It's beautiful." The pink haired young fairy said and Mal immediately nodded her agreement.

Ben simply smiled down at Mal as she curled back into his side. "It's magical. Like a fairy tale." The purple haired teen said quietly.

"Only the best for my princess." Ben whispered into her ear. Both shared a smile as the four settled into a comfortable silence as they continued on their carriage ride. Amy curled into Henry once more and both girls couldn't help but think the same thing. That they were beyond lucky to have these two as their boyfriends and they loved the boys with their whole heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this. If you guys have anything you want to read in these let me know. I'm open to all pairings and one shots, not just ones based around the triplets x**


	3. Enchanted Mistletoe

**I know I've had a few prompts sent to me, and I am working on them, but this one was already written as it simply wouldn't leave my head. Hope you guys like it x**

* * *

Jay and Lonnie had been dancing around their feelings for months. The pair had each admitted to a friend they liked the other but they were worried about different things. Lonnie, paranoid that Jay didn't feel the same way about her as she did him. She didn't want to have her heart broken if he rejected her so after admitting to Jane she liked Jay she decided to keep her feelings to herself. Jay however was more worried about how people would react to Lonnie if she agreed to date him. He knew he could and would protect her but he was also very aware there where times when he didn't see her all day and anything could be said or done to her in that time. He couldn't bare to see that happen so when Evie and Mal confronted him on his feelings for the brunette had told them to keep their mouths shut about it. He would rather be miserable if it meant Lonnie was safe and happy.

What the pair hadn't counted on was that the three girls with the help of Mal's boyfriend, King Ben, had a plan to have them admit their feelings to each other. In her boredom Mal had created a type of containment spell that would trap two people until they completed the task set when the spell was cast. In this case to admit they like each other, kissed or both. Ben had been a little reluctant at first but had quickly warmed to the idea once the girls had explained what each had been told.

Jay should have known something was wrong that morning. Mal had an unusually large smile on her face at breakfast and Evie and Jane kept smirking at each other. But the ex-theif had brushed it off as he was being paranoid. It was christmas soon and they were probably just excited about it. They were staying at Castle Beast for a few days and having an early Christmas present exchange before Lonnie, Jane and Doug left to spend time with their families. The VK's would be staying with Belle and Adam for the holidays.

Mal and Ben finished their breakfast early and headed out of the dining room. They had planned to lounge in the loving room for the day with Belle, Adam and their friends. It was the perfect time to execute their plan. Ben had given Mal some mistletoe to enchant with her spell and she had even worded it so the mistletoe would only trap Jay and Lonnie underneath it. Mal couldn't help but be pleased with her spell as Ben hung the mistletoe from the ceiling by some string. He had managed to place it near the door so they wouldn't have a choice but to walk under it.

Back in the dining room however Lonnie had picked up on the duo's quick departure. "Where do you think those two have gone?" She asked no one inparticular but received various shrugged shoulders in response.

"Considering it's Mal, who knows." Jane said eliciting laughs from all the teens around the table.

"Should be head into the living room now?" Evie asked trying not to let her feelings show in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm excited to watch some on these Christmas films you guys keep going on about." Carlos admitted. The AK's, Belle and Adam had been shocked to find none of the VK's had ever seen a Christmas film and after some persuasion from Belle and Jane the four had agreed to spend the day watching various different films with them.

With that said they all stood from the table and headed towards the room where Ben and Mal were. Belle and Adam walked in first and having seen the mistletoe Adam stopped Belle and kissed her. Even after 27 years of being together (seven years dating and being engaged, twenty years married) he still took every opportunity to show his wife he loved her. Each couple followed their lead until everyone except Jay and Lonnie had passed under it.

The group watched, four smirking, as Jay walked directly under it and Lonnie tried to get around it. Unfortunately for Lonnie her hand brushed underneath it and activated the spell. A light purple, transparent force field emitted from the sprig of mistletoe and surrounded the young couple. Lonnie looked confused at the force field, as if by looking at it it would answer her unspoken question, while Jay attempted to beat his way out of it. When that didn't work he rounded on his sister.

"What the hell, Mal!" Jay shouted at her causing her to smirk. "Let us go now!"

Mal watched as Jay attempted to intimidate her by glaring and everyone else looked to her for an explanation. Evie and Jane just sat in their seats giggling about the predicament the two found themselves in. "Mal, honey. Let them go so we can start out movie day." Belle told the purple haired teen.

"Sorry Belle, but I can't." She stated. It was then realisation caught up with Lonnie.

"What do you mean you can't!?" She exclaimed. She really didn't want to be in this situation right now because she knew her feelings for Jay would be revealed.

Rolling her eyes Mal realised she was going to have to explain the obvious. "I can't lift the spell. I enchanted the mistletoe so only you can break the spell." She informed the couple. Jay and Lonnie couldn't believe the situation they were in. Both knew the spell wouldn't break until they kissed but Lonnie wasn't sure she could keep herself from telling Jay how she felt if she had to kiss him.

Sighing deeply Lonnie turned to face Jay. "We may as well get this over with, Jay. We could be stuck here all day otherwise." She stated, causing a very shocked ex-theif to turn to her. Once Jay looked into her eyes though all his shock left his body. He could see her nerves but it was mixed with another emotion he couldn't place. He knew the brunette was right but looking at her he knew he would have to initiate the kiss. He stepped a little closer to Lonnie before cautiously placing his hands on her waist. He didn't want to push her too far but as this was their first and probably last kiss (in Jay's mind anyway) he wanted to do it right.

Lonnie followed his example and placed her hands on his arms. The pair kept their eyes locked on one another to neither noticed Mal cast a silencing charm on the the pair under the mistletoe so they could hear the group but the group couldn't hear what they were saying. She wanted to give them some privacy for this. Everyone on the room could see the love shining in their eyes as Jay leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lonnie's. Their lips moved against each other and they both became blissfully unaware of anything going on around them. They could only focus on each other.

When air became a necessity the pair broke their kiss and Jay leaned his forehead against Lonnie's. "Wow." The brunette breathed out. She wasn't sure she could say anything else until she got her breath back. They were both still so lost in each other that neither noticed the force field around them disappear.

After a few minutes Lonnie had finally got her breathing to return to normal. "Jay, I like you. No, actually I think I'm falling in love with you." She told the ex-thief. She saw the surprised look on his face and quickly misinterpreted it. "It's okay if you don't feel the same I just wanted to tell you." She said already feeling her heart break.

"No." Jay quickly told her. As he watched her face fall he realised what he had done and tried to reverse the damage. "What I mean is I do feel the same. Except I've already fallen for you." He admitted to the brunette. Lonnie couldn't help but smile at him as she felt her heart leap for joy. He felt the same way and that's all that mattered to her. "It's just, won't people bully you for dating a VK?" He asked her. It was the only reason he had not told her sooner how he felt.

"I don't care." She simply stated. As far as she was concerned everyone else could go to hell. She was entitled to be happy and if her happiness was in the form of a ex-thief VK so be it. "I can handle myself if anyone starts." Lonnie stated with a mischievous smile.

"Go on a date with me?" Jay asked her.

"I'd love to." Lonnie responded, her smile only growing bigger. Jay quickly pulled his brunette beauty in for another kiss, upon which Mal cancelled her charm so they would be able to hear the two. All the teens cheered for the two and the adults smiled at them. "If for no other reason, I love Christmas because of mistletoe." She stated causing laughs to echo around the room before the two went and sat with their friends/family to start their DVD day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this. If you guys have anything you want to read in these let me know. I'm open to all pairings and one shots x**


	4. Mal's First Snow Day

**The next chapter will be one of the requests that I have been sent and I am currently working on others. Hope you like this x**

* * *

Two days before Christmas and Mal was waking up in her room at Castle Beast. While her siblings had accepted offers to stay with others over Christmas she had declined Audrey's invitation to stay with Ben. Ben had shown her so much since she had arrived at Auradon and she wanted her first Christmas to be spent with him and his parents. Mal couldn't help but think about her siblings and if they would be having fun since they were all in separate houses. Carlos had accepted Roger and Anita Radcliffe's invite, Evie was staying with Snow White and the dwarves, while Jay had accepted Aladdin and Jasmine's invite to stay in Agrabah with them. Mal was happy her friends/siblings had become accepted by the families their parents had wronged but she had to admit she missed them.

After a quick glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table she notice it was only 6:30 in the morning. Ben had brought her to the castle yesterday and told her they usually have breakfast at 8ish and if she wanted she could just go down in her pyjamas, as Ben usually did. She didn't know what to do since she was awake an hour and a half early. She didn't was to intrude and just go wandering, after all this was Ben's, King Adam's and Queen Belle's home. Even if she longed to walk around and take in all the Christmas decorations around the castle. She loved all the colors and lights around the castle. They had even placed a small Christmas tree in her bedroom and decorated it with green lights and purple ornaments. It was her first Christmas in Auradon, her first proper Christmas ever and after having a brief look at the decorations couldn't help but admit this had to be the best holiday she had heard of since coming here. Everything was just so colorful and she had to admit she even enjoyed singing along to the Christmas songs she and Evie heard on the radio.

The teen brushed through her hair, so she looked somewhat presentable before slipping on her robe and grabbing her sketch pad and pencil. Mal figured she could at least draw and pass the time, besides she had seen the gardens briefly when she arrived and they were beautiful. With this in mind she moved to sit in the seat in her bay window. She sat with her back against the wall with her legs bend in front of her. She opened her pad to the first clear page and it was then she looked out of the window. What she saw shocked her. Unlike yesterday when she had gone to bed everything was covered in snow.

Being from the Isle Mal and her siblings had never seen snow, it didn't fall on the isle as the magical barrier prevented it. The white snowflakes became grey sludge once it hit the barrier so to see it settled, Mal couldn't help but think it looked like some kind of winter wonderland. After another look out of her window the purple haired teen quickly began sketching, hoping to capture the beauty of the snow covering the gardens.

A while later Mal was that concentrated on her sketch she didn't hear the knocking at her door, nor did she hear someone open her bedroom door after they didn't get an answer. As Ben closed the door behind him she couldn't help but admire the view in front of him. He always loved to watch Mal sketch. She seemed to enter her out 'zone' and always had a peaceful look on her face. This was no different except she looked even more beautiful with the sight of the snow falling outside through the window she was sat in. The teenaged King couldn't resist and snapped a quick picture with his phone before walking over to the love of his life.

"Morning." He greeted her, startling her out of her concentration and making her jump a little. She quickly turned to face him but relaxed upon seeing his face.

She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. "Morning Ben." She responded before he noticed what she had been so focused on. He was confused for a second as to why she would be sketching the snow covered gardens before remembering some thing he had read about the isle weather being either rain, sludge or just cold and dark. Realizing it was probably Mal's first time seeing snow he got an idea.

"Hey Mal?" He said causing her to meet his gaze. "Fancy spending a day out in the snow after breakfast?" He asked and he couldn't help but smile at the look that crossed her face. Ben thought the look of excitement and joy on her face was wonderful. It reminded him of a child that has been told Santa had been.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure. Maybe we can even have a picnic outside for lunch with my parents?" He asked her. He knew she wasn't 100% comfortable with his parents yet but was pleasantly surprised when she quickly nodded. "It's a date. Anyway you ready for breakfast?" Ben said holding his hand out to her. The young fairy quickly took his hand and allowed him to pull her up from her seat.

Mal allowed Ben to lead her through the castle and towards the small dining room she had eaten dinner in last ngiht with the family. Ben held the door open for her and as she entered the room was surprised to find both King Adam and Queen Belle in their pyjamas like herself and Ben. She had assumed it would only be her and Ben wearing them. She noticed King Adam was wearing a similar set to Ben, both wearing a dark blue two set, while Queen Belle was wearing a yellow nightdress and matching robe.

Breakfast went by rather fast and after a few times of Belle and Adam reminding Mal to call them by their names Ben had informed his parents of their plans. The older couple had immediately agreed to meet them outside for a family picnic in the snow and both smiled at each other at the sight of Mal. She was still excited for her first day on the snow and it showed on her face.

Once both teens were finished with their breakfast Mal quickly looked to Ben with hopeful eyes. Chuckling Ben nodded to her. "'Kay let's go get ready." He told her as he once again took her hand. Ben led Mal back upstairs where she quickly kissed his cheek before heading into her room to get changed. The one thing she didn't know was how warm it would be in the snow so she pulled out some of Evie's new creations for her. She slipped on a pair of skin tight black jeans and a thick purple jumper before quickly braiding her hair and heading off to just Ben.

After finding his bedroom and bathroom empty she headed downstairs and found Ben near the kitchen with a thick purple coat and pair of gloves in his hand. He already had on his own coat and gloves and held Mal's out to her once he saw her. Seeing her raised eyebrow he simply stated "Trust me, you'll need them." She didn't see why since she doubted it would be colder then on the isle but slipped the coat on to humor Ben.

As they headed through the kitchen and stepped outside she realized what Ben meant. She had fastened her coat and could still feel the chill in the air. She felt Ben watching her but found she couldn't care. She was too mesmerized by the snowflakes falling around her to feel Ben release her hand and she was certainly too mesmerized to notice him walk away from her. It wasn't until something cold hit the side of her head she was drawn from her own thoughts.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she turned to face Ben. She could see the mischief in his eyes but missed the second snowball he had in his hands. Until he threw it at her that was. She managed to dodge this one and as she saw Ben bend down and gather some more snow in his hands she mimicked his actions. What Mal hadn't counted on as she stood and pressed the snow into a ball was Ben being faster. Another snowball hit her shoulder and she mock glared at Ben. "You're going to regret that!" She shouted at him before running in his direction. Ben quickly took off running but didn't take into account how fast Mal was and seconds later he felt her snowball hit the back of his head.

They carried on their snowball war until lunch time. They had given up calling it a fight. With the amount of snowballs being made and thrown it was certainly a war. And it was definitely one they both wanted to win. As the pair sat down for a little rest Ben checked his watch and noticed his parents would be out in a minute. He leaned over and whispered something to Mal who grinned mischievously in response. The pair quickly stood and gathered some more snow seemingly to carry on their snowball war as Ben's parents walked out. As usual Belle was carrying the blanket and picnic basket with Adam following her out. The pair watched as the older couple laid out the blanket and Belle sat down to unpack some of the food.

One nod from Ben to Mal and the pair launched their snowballs, both hitting their desired target. Both teens hit Adam in the back of his head causing them to burst into a fit of laughs. Adam turned to face the duo as Belle also began laughing. She hadn't seen Ben do that since he was a child but it seemed he had finally let go of his responsibilities and decorum for the day to give Mal the best snow day he could.

"It seems they want a war dear." Belle stated to her husband.

"It seems so." He responded as he turned to face his wife once more. Chuckling, Belle nodded. She knew the look in her husbands eye. He wanted to get involved but as he did when Ben was younger he wouldn't do so without her okay on the matter. Belle couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband run after their son and future daughter-in-law. She loved days like this. Where her boys simply let everything go and enjoyed their time together. The three become that involved in their war none of them noticed Belle take pictures with her camera. She simply had to get a picture of this. The happiness on their faces was beautiful.

After a while Belle called the trio over to her so they could eat and after seeing Belle shiver slightly, despite her coat being thicker then the teens, Mal case a warming spell over the blanket. The laughter of the four could be heard inside the castle and brought smiles to everyone's faces. The royal family and Mal simply forgot about life beyond the castle and simply enjoyed their time together.

Once the food had been finished Belle cuddled into her husbands side, the two rather content to sit with each other and watch Ben and Mal have fun. Ben helped his girlfriend to stand before they stepped out of the warming charm. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"A what?" Mal couldn't help but ask. She had never heard of such a thing.

"Come on. I'll show you." He stated and the two headed a little further away before they began rolling a snowball across the snow covered ground. Mal began helping Ben as the snowball got larger in size and after a while Ben deemed it big enough. "Now we need a slightly smaller one." He told her and this time Mal started rolling it across the snow, with Ben helping as it got larger. This time though Ben left it to Mal to decide when it was big enough.

Mal stopped rolling it after a few more minutes and looked to Ben for his approval. Ben nodded and as Ben went to gently lift it Mal couldn't help but get confused. "Ben? What are you doing?" She asked seeing him struggling to lift it by himself.

The young King stood and then realized he had tried to lift it completely forgetting to explain it to Mal and forgetting for a minute she had magic and could probably move it a lot easier. "Oh, we need to lift it on top of the other one." Ben told his girlfriend, both unaware of the royal couple taking photo's of them. "Think you could do it with your magic? It would be easier that way." Ben told her and Mal nodded. She trusted Ben implicitly and of this is what Ben said was involved in making a snowman she would help any way she could. The young King watched as with a wave of her hand, his girlfriend lifted the large snowball and moved it to sit on top of the other one they had made.

Both repeated the process to create the head of the snowman before Ben looked at Mal from the corner of his eye. She watched him smooth the snow around the snowman as he spoke. "Mal? Could you run inside and get a carrot from Mrs Potts?" He asked. Mal couldn't help but look at him like he was insane.

"Okay. Why?" She asked him.

"Because every snowman needs a nose." Ben stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She still thought he was crazy but headed back to the kitchens none the less to get the carrot from Mrs Potts.

Thankfully Mrs Potts was in the kitchen when Mal entered. "Mrs Potts? Ben has asked me to get a carrot from you?" She asked. Mal was sure the older woman would laugh at her for sure a strange request but instead the woman simply smiled.

"Ah does Ben have you making a snowman?" She questioned the purple haired teen. Mal just nodded. Apparently asked for a carrot to use as a snowman's nose was a completely normal request in this castle. She couldn't help but wonder how many times Ben had asked the same question for Mrs Potts simple walked around gathering the requested item and a few other thing she thought they may need. Mal watched Mrs Potts carefully until she felt two small tugs on the bottom of her coat. Looking down she saw a little brunette girl looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Who you?" The small brunette asked.

"I'm Mal. Ben's girlfriend." The teen introduced herself. She had no idea of the young girl would know what girlfriend meant to she wasn't going to lie.

"You making a snowman with Benny?" She asked the teen. Mal nodded to the little girl, smiling. But as Mal's attention was on the small girl she missed the smile Mrs Potts gave her. "Me help?" the little brunette asked. She looked up at Mal with large imploring eyes and Mal found she couldn't refuse the little girl. She was sure Ben wouldn't mind helping her and the girl make a smaller snowman.

"Of course you can." Mal stated as she knelt next to the girl so she wasn't towering over her anymore. "If it's only with Mrs Potts that is." Mal informed the happy little girl. They both turned to face the older woman on question who smiled at the duo and nodded.

"That's fine. Go get you coat and things then Ashleigh." Mrs Potts told the girl. By the time she had finished her sentence the little girl had already run from the room much to the amusement of Mal, who stood back up and accepted the basket of things from Mrs Potts. Seeing Mal's questioning looked at the items the older woman simply stated, "Trust me. You'll need them."

Mal nodded before she had to ask the older woman something. "So who is Ashleigh? I don't mean to sound rude but Ben hasn't ever mentioned her."

Mrs Potts smiled at the purple haired fairy before answering. "She's Lumiere's niece. Her mother, Lumiere's sister, has become quite ill and is in hospital right now which is why Ashleigh is here." She explained. She watched as Mal's face turned for curiosity to a little sad for the girl. "She's only 6." Mrs Potts carried on her explanation. "So I have to thank you for letting her join you and Ben. She's been upset since she got here this morning."

"No thanks necessary. She should be able to enjoy herself, given her circumstances." Mal stated before Ashleigh ran back in the room, wearing her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. Mal couldn't help but smile at the happiness now on the girls face. "Come on." She told the six year old as she held her free hand out to the little brunette. She had no idea why she did it but it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Her smile grew a little as she felt Ashleigh gently grab her and the teen led then back outside.

The teen didn't miss the shocked look on Belle and Adam's face as her and Ashleigh walked back over to Ben, nor did she miss Ben's large smile. "Hi Ashleigh." Ben greeted the little girl.

"Hi Benny! Mally said I could help make snowman!" Ashleigh exclaimed loud enough for her voice to travel to Ben's parents, who of course knew of the little girls mother and her illness. They both felt their hearts lift at the excitement in the girls voice. They hadn't heard her sound this excited in a while and they felt proud that their daughter had caused it.

Ben for his part fell more in love with his purple haired girlfriend. He also knew of Ashleigh's mother's condition and while shocked Mal had taken to the girl this quickly was glad she had brought the girl some joy. "Cool!" Ben exclaimed to the girl before wrapping his arm around Mal. "I love you." He whispered to her, causing Mal's smile to only grow.

"I love you too." She responded before their attentions were back on little Ashleigh. The trio decorated their large snowman before helping Ashleigh make a smaller one, which she kept calling her baby snowgirl. Once the little snowgirl was built they sat on a blanket Mal conjured from her room and allowed Ashleigh to decorate the snowgirl how she liked. It was weird for Mal to be interacting with a child but Mal found she rather liked it.

It wasn't long at all before Mal found her arms full of the little brunette. "Tank you for letting me play." Ashleigh thanked Mal. Ben simply smiled at the two as Mal returned the little girls hug.

"That's okay Ashleigh. I'm glad you're having fun." Mal told the young girl. She had expected that to be the last of the conversation but apparently Ashleigh had other ideas. So as Mal magically extended the blanket for Belle and Beast to join them (she had seen them walking towards them) was surprised what the brunette asked another question.

"You magic right?" Ashleigh asked as the older royal couple sat down with them. Mal noticed belle had brought her camera with her but nothing else as she nodded to the little girl. "Can you make my snowgirl real?" She asked. Mal didn't know what to say to that. She had yet to test her magic to see what she could do but as far as she knew the only person who could do that was Queen Elsa. The purple haired teen looked quickly to Ben for his help and thankfully he seemed to understand her problem.

"I'm sure Mal would love to try, Ashleigh. But she might not be able to okay?" Ben told the girl and Mal watched as Ashleigh nodded to him, seemingly happy with the response her boyfriend had given her. The purple haired fairy smiled her thanks at Ben and after shifting Ashleigh in her arms so she had a hand free the fairy turned to face the snowgirl in front of them.

With a wave of her hand and concentrating on what she wanted to happen Mal sent a purple magic bolt at the snowgirl. The five of them watched for a few minutes and nothing seemed to happen. Mal was about to apologize to Ashleigh when she snowgirl began moving. Mal was shocked that it had worked. She couldn't believe it had actually come to life. "Tank you Mally!" Ashleigh exclaimed before she ran off to play with the enchanted snowgirl. To say Mal was confused would be an understatement and the other three were just as shocked as the young fairy was.

"How on earth did you do that?" Adam asked the girl. He had thought the same as Mal. That it wouldn't work as only Elsa had that kind of power.

"No idea." Mal admitted, hoping she wouldn't be sent back to the isle or have her magic bound of something. But her eyes hadn't felt the enchanted snowgirl that was currently playing with Ashleigh.

"Maybe it's worth telling Fairy Godmother so you can safely explore what your magic can do." Belle suggested. It was only then did Mal look to the older couple and find that they didn't look scared or horrified, merely shocked and if she wasn't mistaken there was a hint of pride in their looks as well.

"Yeah, maybe." She stated, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Mal cuddled into Ben's side as they watched the girl run around the grounds and play. Maybe it wasn't the day her and Ben had planned but Mal had had so much fun on her first snow day, she couldn't be happier. This was the most fun, relaxing and happy time she could have ever hoped for and she couldn't help but wish that the rest of their Christmas break would go just a well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this. If you guys have anything you want to read in these let me know. I'm open to all pairings and one shots x**


End file.
